


You've got my heart

by handsomeparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeparty/pseuds/handsomeparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was beautiful, and Dean was a lost cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got my heart

Dean felt as if he'd done anything and everything you could do in your life to get a slap on the wrist, or more likely, a ticket to Hell. Nothing sinful was foreign to him. He wasn't really a bad guy, no, not at all. He just..well, he enjoyed life's little pleasures. Ain't nothin' wrong with a little fun, he always said.

Sam, on the other hand; his heart was gold, his legs were long, and they weren't open to the public. Dean often scoffed at his brother's lack of interest in prancing around, looking for a piece of ass in the back of the bar. Every so often though, he wished he was Sam. Wished he had the restraint..wished he didn't need a void filled.

At a time, Dean really thought he was cool, thought he was above Sam, because he 'got laid more.' The reality of the situation was a wasteland inside him. The girls and the booze did their job for a while, but after so many years, Sam was everything Dean needed himself to be.

And Sam..he was beautiful. Dean never looked at a mirror without sneering; despised the retched thing looking back.

He loved Sam more than he'd ever loved anyone. It was an overwhelming ache that coursed through his veins. It was warm and gorgeous and stung like hell all at once.

And he could never tell Sam. When you love your brother more than you could ever love a girl, and even your inner conscience screams that it's wrong, you can never open your mouth. It will backfire. Nothing would be worse than losing him altogether.

But here he was, right outside the motel room door. The air was crisp, his blood so hot, he couldn't feel a thing. Without a thought, it was open.

"Dean -- you alright?" Sam immediately turned worried, his brother pale as the moon outside. He scurried over to him, bringing Dean over to the bed, and gently laying him down.

Sam continued to comfort his brother, eyes puzzled and glassy. Dean let himself breathe regularly, looking back at Sam.

"Sam, I..I'm sorry," he choked a bit.

He scrunched his brow. "Sorry..Dean, what's going on with you? Are you okay?"

"I love you."

"What?"

Dean swallowed roughly. "I love you. Shit, Sam, I want to..I wanna be around you, and fuck the rest. I fucking hate people. I love you so mu--"

"Dean! Dean, stop. C'mere, please. C'mere," he waved his hand, gripping his brother's shoulders lightly and holding Dean's head to his chest.

"Do you hear my heart beating, Dean?" he breathed.

He could feel Dean nod.

Sam smiled softly, mussing up the back of Dean's head.

"That's yours."


End file.
